


Thomas In Wonderland

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Vine, Wonderland The Musical
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag, I literally don't know what I'm doing, Romantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, and a cookie, if you guess which character will be which Alice In Wonderland character, nobody asked for this, you get a pat on the head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Thomas has to go through all of Alice's adventures including ones from the book, movie, and even musical. Well he make it? Pfft fat chance come on guys it's Thoma- maybe who know?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Thomas In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I thankth thee wonderful @YourLocalTheaterKid for helping me with characters! A lot of thinking went into it! Love ya! :3

Thomas woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He sat up and looked at the time.    
“Ohhhh son of a butter-fried biscuit I’m late.” He rolled out of bed and quickly fixed his hair and put on a change of clothes.    
“Okay. Now coffee time.” He said, walking out to his kitchen. Thomas looked around. Something felt odd. Maybe it was the fact that his house now looked super old. Or maybe it was the fact that there was a really old coffee pot with coffee already in it. Or it could very well be the fact that his character Emile Picani was sitting on his couch reading a book. Not to mention the book was picture-less. And dialogue-less. Thomas decided to ignore the coffee and walk towards his fictional character.   
“Uh Emile?” He asked.   
“Yes Thomas?” Emile barely looked up from his book.   
“What are you doing in my living room?”    
“Well last time I checked it is mine too for I live here.” Emile responded, closing his book and placing it to his side.   
“No you don’t you’re just one of my characters. Not even one of my sides I have to be dressed for you to even exist.” Thomas said. Emile laughed slightly at that.   
“No I’m your brother, silly. You’ve only known that for seven years now.” He said and Thomas raised an eyebrow.   
“I’m thirty.” He said which earned another laugh from Emile.   
“Mom was right. You really do have a wild imagination.” Emile said, standing up.   
“Well Mom wanted us to go outside for some fresh air so come along now.” Thomas looked very confused but followed Emile outside anyway. Emile sat down in the grass with his book.    
“You aren’t going to climb the tree and make flower crowns this time?” Emile asked when Thomas made no movement. Thomas just awkwardly sat next to Emile, still really confused as to what was happening. A few minutes passed and he looked across the meadow to see a leather jacket, sunglasses wearing man slowly walking across the rocks, waving a pocket watch around.   
“Is that Crime Fighter Dude?” Thomas asked, Emile looking over.   
“What?” He asked, looking up from his book. Thomas shook his head and just stood up.   
“Nevermind.” Thomas said, Emile going back to his book. Once he was sure the supposed to be therapist’s attention wasn’t on him, he walked over to the pond. Crime Fighter Dude, or as the fandom has named him, Nate turned to look at Thomas then took off at full speed.   
“Well that’s something I’ve never seen him do before.” Thomas mumbled before following him.   
“Hey! Wait I’m already confused as it is and now you’re running in real time speed!” He yelled, stumbled over rocks as he ran across the pond. Thomas turned the corner and saw Nate slide down a rabbit hole.   
“I swear if Joan is doing this for a video…” Thomas mumbled, crawling into the hole before falling down it. He screamed before he started slowly floating down the hole.   
“I don’t get paid enough to deal with their antics.” He said to himself, looking around at everything else floating.    
“How did they even do this?” Soon Thomas fell to the floor, seeing Nate jogging down the hall again. Thomas scrambled to get up, chasing after him. Nate soon disappeared into doors. Thomas sighed and went through them all before reaching a… Remy?   
“Up ba ba. Sorry gurl. You’re too… okay well you’re not too big or little I’m just a person and there’s a regular door behind me but because the author needs to keep this like the story, there’s a bottle on the table or whatever. Probs has poison in it but like, you do you boo.” Thomas stared at Remy blankly as he took a sip of his coffee.   
“I am confused by literally everything you just said in that sentence.” Thomas said. Remy threw his hands up.   
“There’s a bottle on the table, go read it and do what it says if you wanna pass.” Thomas turned around.   
“There’s no-” Suddenly, boom a table.    
“Of course.” Thomas mumbled, picking up the bottle.   
“Drink Me.” He turned the paper around.   
“Responsibly.” He laughed at that.   
“Well this seems oddly familiar.” Thomas said, taking a drink of the blue liquid inside.    
“Yeah so normally you’d grow really little and need like a cake or some shit but like, there’s just a door so grab that key gurl and leave without all the tears.” Remy said, drinking his coffee.    
“Okay can you explain to me what’s happening?” Thomas asked, grabbing the key.   
“No can do I’m just a humble doorknob.” Remy said.   
“Why does everyone but me look like trash?” He asked, looking Thomas up and down.   
“Yeah real humble.” Thomas said, moving him out of the way to open the door.   
“Thanks for never letting me sleep goodbye!” He sighed and walked out, walking through a forest. It seemed like things were only going to get stranger from here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a discord server! :0 https://discord.gg/nkdKR2c
> 
> Oh also, requests are open! You want something done, tell me I have literally nothing to do!


End file.
